


Letters

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Can you guess who it is?, Letters, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: Everyone needs love right? At least that's what Elliott Witt keeps telling himself. After he signs up for a dating penpal program the letters he receives from the mystery lover send his heart flying. Can he ever convince his beloved to reveal who they are?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Letter one

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little mystery! feel free to leave your thoughts on who it is throughout the chapters! There will be 12 chapters in all.

Why is love so hard? Elliott Witt trudged through what felt like fields and fields of overs today. Which was normal in the Solace air, but today was the annual heart's day festival. At the age of 30, Elliott had all but given up on the idea he would over find love. 

"Stupid love, stupid romance. Ick." He begrudgingly muttered his hands shoved in his pockets. He kicked a can that rolled, and actually found another can. Even the trash was finding love. All his brothers had married before they disappeared to war. Here his mother was stuck with him. Elliott the youngest son of four, engineer degree, no job in the field, a semi-functional bar, no one could spell his name right, he hadn't been Champion squad in weeks now, no spouse, no kids no nothing. Not even a pet. Oh, maybe he should get a dog. Yes, a dog! 

But what kinda dog-lost in his thoughts about breeds and if he was still allergic to them or not he was smacked in the face by a flyer. "Ack! What the hell? Oh, a poster." He began to read it, "Huh 'Single, Miserable, lonely and desperate? Find your special someone via letter. Sign up for our pen-pal service today!' Hey, I'm all of those things!" He read more, "Ok, all I gotta do is go to this website and sign up, easy enough!" 

Elliott straight to his condo, logged onto the website, not even stopping to talk to his fish. Yeah, he forgot about the fish when he was planning on a pet. Don't worry he loves Bam and Boozle very much, oh and Frank.

Either way, he began writing in his info and what he liked, He selected everything. He is not picky at this point in his life. The words write your opening letter appeared. 

Ah, this was easy for a charming man like Elliott, heck he has dozens of opening lines! For six hours he wrote, wrote, wrote, and wrote some more. And all he got was;

Hey, are you Microsoft can I crash at your place tonight? 

No wait that isn't right "Hey, My name is Microsoft can I crash at your place tonight?" Yeah, that was it. Perfect. Oh, oh. No. here's the one, "Well, I'm here what are your other two wishes" YES.

"Ok, did I send it? I sent it. Oh, God."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

After two days of getting nothing, Elliott had pretty much given up on getting a reply that was until he checked his mailbox. It was the usual, bills, fan mail, bills...bills...bills...but wait! What's this? A waxed stamped envelope with a 'W' on it was sent doodled on it was hearts and elaborate etches of birds and various other animals. Curious he opened it up and inside there was a letter written an old parchment with the small elaborate font was scripted the most beautiful words Elliott had ever seen. 

Dearest Elliott, 

I know your heart is longing as is mine. I want for nothing more than to show you, to hold you. But, I cannot yet. For if I do I dear I will be nothing but a void as I try to speak to you. So, each month for one year I shall write to you. You do not need to write to me, for when we meet I want all your sweet words to fall upon my ears. Until our paths make the same journey. 

Sincerely,   
Your Admirer. 

Elliott stood there, mouth agape. Someone was interested, in him. Like, really into him. Was this a fairy tale? They seemed so smart and articulate and genuine. To top it off they had good handwriting! That was top of his list. Until one year from now, letters were all Elliott had of them.


	2. February

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is here even more clues are thrown in Elliott's direction

A month had passed since Elliott had heard from his mystery lover. Was it a lover if he wasn't in love yet? Ah he'll worry about the technicalities later. February was now here and that meant Valentine's day. Great, another love day. Why did we need two? They got that you loved them last year- oh whatever. He sent his mother flowers every year with the biggest box of chocolates. Then she would go on and on about how she wants grandchildren. She has grandchildren, by his brothers. But..he got the memo. 

Lost in his thoughts he idly checked his post office box, bills...bills...bills...bi-not bills, hello! There it was. The same parchment slightly burned on the edges, however this time the wax stamp had a B on it. Curious. He quickly unwrapped the paper inside and began to read, 

Dearest Elliott, 

Today is one of the hardest days of my life. To have a day to honor love and not be with you. As I see you play in the games today know my heart is with you. The cherry blossoms outside my window remind me of you. Soft and gentle, fluttering in the wind I love to see you like that. 

The mountains of Talos as we compete on World's Edge does not hold a candle to you. You are my lifeline to this world and I cannot explain how. Less than eleven months from now we will meet. And I pray you will love me as I do you. Until the glittering suns sparks die. 

Forever yours,   
Your Admirer. 

Cherry Blossoms? Mountains? Sparks? These clues all were very confusing. But, Elliott could tell one thing. His secret admirer was a Legend. But..There were- he stopped to go the math-twelve other Legends besides himself...So unless one of his decoys had become sentient it was one of them. 

But who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! don't forget to comment on your vote on who is the mystery lover! I also have a Tumblr BamboolzingBritt if you want to message me about any of my fics!


	3. March

It was the luckiest day of the year. Or wait, is that what it represented? It was about luck, right? Either way, it was now Saint Patrick's day, Elliott had just finished a full day of filming the Saint Patrick's day edition of the games. This year they had gifted him his own personalized suite for the day. The only catch was he had to dye his hair and beard obnoxious red. 

He was sure this offended someone somewhere as he looked at himself in his shamrock clad self. "I thought the costume suited you shockingly well!." Natalie stood behind him her bright blue eyes were scrunched up from her grin, "Thank you, Wattson, guess you could say I'm a "lucky" fellow." She giggled as she walked off. Cute girl-wait shocking? The puns the romanticizing. Could Wattson be his secret admirer? Couldn't be...could she? He wandered into his dressing room when his hand brushed across another envelope. Same parchment, this time wax sealed with a Y. 

Carefully he opened it up and read the contents inside, 

Dearest Elliott, 

This last month watching you in the new Spring air has been the most intoxicating sensation. You remind me of the roses blooming outside my window. Fragrant, soft, ever beautiful. Did you know that they have been long a symbol of love and passion? The ancient Greeks and Romans associated roses with Aphrodite and Venus, goddess of love. Used for hundreds of years to convey messages without words, they also represent confidentiality? That is what I have in you. 

I supposed I must respect you for keeping all of this quiet. I value privacy, it helps create a sense of confidence between us. In my heart anyhow. Not that I want our love to be a secret, darling. I want so bad to scream it to the galaxy. But, as the sun fades outside my window my mind formulates new ways for me to express my feelings for you, and how I will show you my feelings when we meet. I am not the best expressing myself verbally I have to admit. 

It is time for me to go to bed now my rose. 

Until we meet,

~Your beloved.

Elliott read the short letter over and over again. It became clearer and clearer who his mysterious writer was. It had to be Wattson! But..how was he going to get her to admit it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elliott thinks he has discovered his secret admirer. Is he right? Give your thoughts. (feel free to follow me on tumblr! @ bamboozlingbritt)


	4. Funny little eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mystery writer is beginning to show themselves more and more. Trying new things Elliott speaks of and showing more of their true feelings. Don't forget to comment on who you think it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late! I may try and get another chapter up this week. tumblr is: bamboozlingbritt

Elliott Witt stared at dyed fingers. Easter egg hunts and dinner had now turned his hands literally blue. His nephew's had a time searching for the eggs, earning prizes, and causing a ruckus. 

Evelyn Witt was having a good day. Her new recent medication had helped her and she was now telling the kids the story of the Easter bunny. The same one she had told to Elliott and his brothers many years ago. 

He was smiling watching her, having one of the best days in a long long time, when someone tugged at his sleeve. 

"Unca El!" Came a whisper, he looked down to see Carter, came from Eric his brother five years older than him, his youngest nephew looking up at him with big brown eyes. 

"Hey buddy," kneeling down, "Whatcha got there?" 

"You got a letter!" 

Elliott blinked, How did they...."Thanks bud!" 

He took it and began to read:

My dearest Elliott,

The other day you spoke of hunting Easter Eggs. I never understood the tradition. How does an Egg come from a rabbit? How does a rabbit get the eggs? Maybe you can explain this to me. 

You looked radiant last I saw you. Your dark hair shining bright in that Talos sun. I tried coffee today! Wonderful. But I cannot sit still. 

“My heart yearns for you today. One day you and I, I pray, will be together. I found this poem while reading a few days ago, I hope you will enjoy it as much as I. 

Busy old fool, unruly sun, Why dost thou thus, Through windows, and through curtains call on us? Must to thy motions lovers' seasons run? Saucy pedantic wretch, go chide Late school boys and sour prentices, Go tell court huntsmen that the king will ride, Call country ants to harvest offices, Love, all alike, no season knows nor clime, Nor hours, days, months, which are the rags of time.

Thy beams, so reverend and strong Why shouldst thou think? I could eclipse and cloud them with a wink, But that I would not lose her sight so long; If her eyes have not blinded thine, Look, and tomorrow late, tell me, Whether both th' Indias of spice and mine Be where thou leftst them, or lie here with me. 

Ask for those kings whom thou saw'st yesterday, And thou shalt hear, All here in one bed lay. She's all states, and all princes, I, Nothing else is. Princes do but play us; compared to this, All honor's mimic, all wealth alchemy. Thou, sun, art half as happy as we, In that the world's contracted thus. Thine age asks ease, and since thy duties be To warm the world, that's done in warming us. Shine here to us, and thou art everywhere; This bed thy center is, these walls, thy sphere.”

The sun reminds me of my love for you. Ever constant, ever true. Soon. 

Affectionately yours.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poetry? Did he know anyone into poetry? Was it Wraith? She seemed edgy enough for poetry. But the obsession with the sun and light...was it Wattson? He knew it wasn’t Octavio he’d never touch poetry with a ten-foot pole. Caustic- Elliott laughed away that thought. Bangs? Nah. Cryp- Another laugh. 

This was hard. But, somewhere deep inside of him...he kept feeling this sensation. And he was pretty sure he was falling in love with a person he didn’t even know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the poem was written by John Donne it's called The Sun Rising


	5. Mom

It was Elliott's second favorite day of the year. Mother’s day. Well..usually it was. This mother’s day however was not the best. It was spent in a hospital room with his nephew Danial who was just a year younger than himself. His mother had fallen in the garden this morning and was found by her house keeper. 

She was fine, after all, sleeping off her ordeal. Mother's day balloons tied to her bed and fresh Easter Lilies on the windowsill. But Elliott was a wreck. He felt angry, he felt guilty, he felt horrible. Just horrible. He should have been there with her! Not fighting in a bloodsport- "ah what's the use of beating myself up." He murmured. Nothing could brighten his mood   
"Hey, E?" 

He looked up to Daniel holding a letter, his eyed widened. That could help. He smiled gratefully at him and took it reading it. 

Dearest Elliott,

I heard from a friend about your mother and quickly went to write this. I know how hard it is losing a mother. Then again I have not have one in so long perhaps I do not remember. But, I can tell your mother is special to you. You are a good son. And..if you need me, I will be there. 

The spark in your eyes is much like hers. when you get an idea or find something that interests you. But, I suppose I shouldn't be rattling on. I will close so you may spend time with your mother. 

I love you, starlight.   
-Your Admirer 

Elliott read the words over and over again. His secret admirer knew Evelyn? How? She'd only met the legends once at a Red carpet event. The more he knew the less he figured out. But, none of that for now, the woman in the bed was beginning to wake. 

"H..Hey mom."


End file.
